


Beneath the Desk

by hellostarlight20



Series: Pushing Boundaries [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, DeskSexaThon2K17, F/M, Kink, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Romance, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: John wants to try something new and Rose is more than willing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [MrsBertucci](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci) for the beta!

“Rose.” John kissed down her back, nipping along the top of her spine. His goatee scraped her delicate skin, turning it pink, and she shivered beneath his touch. “Wake up, love.”

Even in the dim bedroom light, he saw the bleary confusion in her eyes. “John?”

He slipped his hands around her hips, beneath the thin nighty she wore to bed. Pushing the satin material up, he cupped her breasts. He didn’t play with her nipples, simply held her breasts. Rose’s breath caught and she arched into his touch.

Her arse rocked against his cock, the fabric of his trousers stimulating both of them. He loved how responsive she was, how her body woke before her mind. Though he wanted to spend a lazy morning in bed, it’d taken him weeks, and no small bit of suggestion to Mr. Cooper, to align their schedules so perfectly.

He had plans for today.

“Go on, love.” He kissed her softly and helped her sit up. It was an hour earlier than they normally woke, but John needed that time to prepare her. “Shower. I’ll have breakfast ready when you get out.”

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and stood. Rose sighed but obeyed, standing before him and draping her arms around his bare shoulders. He almost wondered if she knew what he planned.

“Not joining me?” She nibble on his lower lip and tugged.

Already hard, his cock jumped at her move. John pressed against her and caught her just beneath her arse. In his mind’s eye he envisioned her pale arse reddening with every smack of her paddle as she cried out for all to hear.

Their neighbors already gave them the side eye, not that either of them cared all that much.

But no. “Not today. And no playing with yourself in the shower either, love. No coming until I say. Understand?”

Rose pouted, but John pinched her arse cheeks. Once more her breath caught and she rocked against him. However she nodded. “Yes.”

In the months since that fateful train ride, they had never delved into the deeper Dom/sub jargon. She never called him _Sir_ or _Master_ or even _Doctor_ , simply took the honesty between them from the first and went with that.

The bathroom door closed behind her and John stepped after her. Growing at his own weakness, he deliberately turned from the en suite toward the kitchen. His cock ached but he ignored his own needs and prepared breakfast.

Rose wasn’t long in the shower, and by the time she joined him in the kitchen, wearing only a short robe that brushed mid-thigh, the coffee brewed and her multigrain bagel was perfectly toasted. 

“Oh, I like it.” Rose picked up her mug and breathed deeply. “Breakfast for waking me up an hour early.”

Her hair was still damp and wavy around her shoulders, a look John adored. He ran his fingers through the waves and Rose leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes and hummed, sipping her coffee.

“I laid out your clothes for the day.” John pulled his hand away, though he missed the warmth of her skin.

“I saw.” Rose opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. “Any reason why?”

He knew his grin was wicked, that hungry look he so often wore around her. Leaning over her, John trapped her against the chair. Rose’s eyes darkened and her breath quickened. One hand danced down his naked chest to the waistband of his trousers.

“Hurry up and eat.”

John stepped back, and Rose let her fingers linger a moment longer. He hadn’t fully dressed, preferring to tease her—and himself.

She did as he bade, returning to the bathroom to brush her teeth and finish her makeup. John waited patiently in their bedroom, everything laid out on the bed. The instant Rose stepped out of the bathroom, he knew she understood.

“Oh.” Her fingers brushed her pussy, teasing her clit with that single pass. “Rope bondage?”

“ _Shibari_ ,” he corrected and ran the back of his fingers along her neck, down her arm. “Yes.”

“Why have we not tried this before?” Rose demanded, breathless and excited.

He almost laughed. He kissed her instead. “My kinky little minx.” John pushed her robe off her shoulders and stood her at the end of the bed. Silently he handed her the bra and waited while she slipped it on. “You have a meeting this morning, yes?”

He took the longest rope, about eight and a half meters, and rested it around her neck. He let the ends fall evenly down her front, brushing his fingertips along the top of her spine. The soft rope teased her already hard nipples.

“With the buyers from France.” Rose shivered as he tied three knots along her chest and belly, his fingers brushing the tops of her breasts. She remained still as he worked though her breath caught with each touch. “Yes.”

“All morning?” John pulled the silken rope between her legs, arranging it around her pussy, then up arse cheeks, lightly slapping each one in turn.

“Oh.” Rose sucked in a breath and spread her legs wider. “Yes.”

“What else?” He already knew, but John wanted Rose to realize every moment of her day as he had. Wanted her to accept this.

“Um…” she trailed off.

He slipped the ends through the rope at the base of her neck then threaded it around her body and through the knots along her chest. Rose shuddered, breath shallow, eyes on his as he worked. Picking up another, shorter, rope, John threaded it through the rope at the base of her neck then slipped it down her back.

Tying one knot snug against her arsehole, John slipped this rope between her legs as well. Rose’s legs went weak. She gasped, hands flying out to his shoulders, steadying herself.

He waited, not unsympathetic but not doing anything to encourage her, either. She took a moment, then nodded. Satisfied, he tied a second knot that rested on her clit. He quickly wove this second rope through the diamond shape of the first and tied it off.

Rose whimpered, as he knew she would. Already her hips moved against the rope, breath coming faster and faster.

 _“Rose?”_ he snapped.

“Yes,” she breathed.

John nodded once. While Rose never used their safe word, he waited for her acceptance nonetheless. He’d never do this if she wasn’t comfortable with it. “Your day?”

“French buyers.” She gasped as he checked the tightness of the ropes.

_“Rose!”_

Purposely stilling her hips, he dug his fingers into her soft flesh and waited. Her eyes opened and when she didn’t immediately answer, he smacked her, hard, on her arse.

She shuddered. “Another meeting with Finch,” she hurried to say, voice trembling with passion. “Then Mr. Cooper is closing the gallery early to have lunch with his daughter.”

“I know.” John dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder. His hands gentled and he caressed her hips, dancing his fingers over her ropes. “That means you’re free after half eleven.”

“Yes,” she breathed, hips rocking ever so slightly.

“Be still, Rose.”

She instantly obeyed. John growled, cock aching at the beautiful sight of his lover like this. Naked and aroused, the ropes making a beautiful diamond shape over her skin, the knots perfectly positioned. He had plans for later, too, but this sight—the silken blue ropes around her breasts, between her legs, it made him wish he had talent like Rose.

He wanted to draw her like this, standing so still and so aroused before him. Eyes hooded and heavy with arousal, lips parted, pussy already glistening, the blue rope dark against her pale skin.

“This okay?” John examined his work, slid his fingers between the rope and her body to check for space.

“Yes,” she moaned.

“Sit for me, love.” John caught her gaze and nodded to the bed behind her. “I want to make sure it’s not too tight.”

Rose stepped back, not breaking eye contact, and gasped again when the knots moved against her arse and clit. She pressed her lips together, possibly the first time she ever tried to silence herself. With a gracefulness he loved, Rose sank to their bed.

“Oh!” Her head fell back and her hips jerked.

John knelt before her and spread her legs. As it was designed to, the knot rubbed her clit just right. Rose moaned again. “Not too tight?” He double checked, but his calculations were spot on.

Rose frantically shook her head. “No,” she promised. “Not too tight.”

“Good. You okay?”

She nodded, equally frantic. “Yes.”

John picked up her grey skirt and handed it to her. Movements slow, Rose stepped into it, whimpering slightly. The knot against her clit rubbed with each shift of her hips, and Rose cried out again.

“You’re to wear this all morning, love.” He handed her the blouse, a deep purple button down. “Every time you take a step with the French buyers, I want you to think of me.”

Once more he knelt before her and helped her slide up her stockings, the sheer, silk thigh-highs they both loved. Rose trembled with each move, and he kissed the inside of her thigh. Her breath escaped in a moan and he leaned forward to lick the slick evidence of her arousal.

“Yes, John!” she cried out, fingers combing through his shorn hair.

He pulled back and slipped on her heels, the sparkly ones she wore when they first met. Her hips rocked again, short fast movements. John stilled them, hands hard on her hips.

“Please,” she whimpered. “I can’t walk all day with the knot on my clit, on my arse, and not come.”

“Oh, Rose.” John kissed her softly, fingers tangled in her hair as he cradled her head. “I know. You may come, as often as you can.”

She whimpered and again her hips jerked. “In fact, my love, I want you to come as you sell those French buyers more than they intended. I’m sure Monsieur Louis will be hard just looking at you.”

Rose frowned. “And my meeting with Finch?” She brushed her fingers around the edges of his goatee, and he caught her hand.

Kissing the inside of her wrist, John tamped down on his intense dislike of the perv. “Only with him, and only during that meeting, I give you permission to untie the knots if you need to.”

“Yes,” she breathed.

He tilted her chin and kissed her deeply.

“What are the other ropes for?” she whispered.

He knew she hovered on the edge. Heard it in her voice, felt it in the tension of her muscles. 

“Later.”

Her cheeks flushed and John suddenly wondered how many times she could come between now and half eleven. He couldn’t wait to find out.

“After Cooper closes the gallery, I want you to meet me at my office.”

“You have office hours.” She frowned, lips parted, hips jerking against his.

John didn’t bother to still her. Encouraging her, he slipped his fingers along the rope, gliding between her arse cheeks. Rose made that sound, the one that told him she was close, so close, her orgasm tightening through her, ready to snap.

He held her hips as she rocked them against the knot. Her face flushed and her fingers dug into his arms.

“I know.” He slapped her arse, then again, and waited for her to realize.

“Oh,” she said on a long breath. “Oh, John.”

She came then; head thrown back, she cried a long keening sound that coiled around him. He wanted to take her right there, wanted to spread her wide and tie her up and feel her clench around his cock.

John held himself in check and kissed her softly, hands gentle on her back and hips, holding her tenderly as she caught her breath.

“Don’t be late, Rose.”

She shook her head, body still rocking against his. “I won’t be,” she promised.

“If at any point you change your mind, you may undo the ropes. But I want to know.”

Rose slowly lifted her arms, muscles stretching the ropes. She shuddered and moaned again. “I won’t, John.” She cried out, eyes dark. “I won’t change my mind, love.”

“Again, my Rose. Come for me again.” He whispered the words against her mouth, fingers pressing the knot settled right over her arse. “Cry out for me. Scream my name. I want to see you come and know it was from my work.”

“Yes!” She cried, hips rocking faster. Her breath caught and her fingers pressed into his shoulders. “John, yes!”

She came, body stiff, wordless sounds of pleasure echoing in the air. He held her close, hand rubbing soothing circles over her back. John kissed her neck, the underside of her jaw.

“Yes, my beautiful girl. Yes, just like that. You’re so beautiful when you come,” he whispered against her skin. “I love hearing you, love the sounds you make when you can’t control your body and finally let go.”

“John,” she whimpered, opening her eyes. “John.”

“I know, my love.” He brushed strands of hair from her cheeks. “It’s only two hours.”

Rose licked her lips, head tilted into the palm of his hand. Her eyes closed, but her hips continued to rock against his hard cock. Jaw clenched, he called on all the control he ever thought he had; he didn’t want to end this before it truly began.

“And later?”

John kissed her hard, a possessive kiss. “Later, my Rose, I’ll have you on your knees.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

At Twelve-oh-three, Rose knocked on his office door. John knew it was her; he counted down the minutes until he saw her again. He also spent the morning in a constant state of arousal, snapping his way through his lecture and not exactly caring if his students realized how hard he was.

“Come!”

His lips quirked at his unintentional usage of that word and, when the door opened, Rose grinned cheekily at him.

“I have.” She stepped through, motions even and slow, and carefully turned her entire body to close the door firmly behind her. She did not lock it. Oh, Rose; he knew what she liked and certainly encouraged her every step. “Many times.”

Her cheeks flushed, her eyes wide and dilated, her fingers twisted around each other. All signs of how unsteady she now stood before him. John rose, cock aching at the sight of her.

He rounded his desk, memories of their extraordinary afternoon spent on it adding to his already burning blood, and crossed his office. Gently, he brushed her cheek, some of his tension from the day easing simply by touching her skin. He kissed her in greeting, letting all his love and all his passion for this amazing woman pour into the kiss.

“How many times?”

“Once on the Tube,” she admitted, winding her arms slowly, carefully, around his neck. Her breath hitched as the ropes rubbed and pulled and her breath quickened. “I think the woman standing next to me realized it and tried to pick me up.”

John growled and pulled her hard against him, pressing her back to the door. Rose moaned and whimpered, short, breathless cries.

“Once five minutes after I walked into the gallery—had to rush to the ladies with Mr. Cooper trying to tell me about Monsieur Louis and his wife.”

“And in front of the happy couple?” John pressed his lips to the base of her throat, nipped the skin there and breathed in the enticing scent of her arousal. He pulled back just enough to trace the knots down her back, voice calm even if his body screamed for hers. “As you showed them around the gallery, each step you took, every time my knots moved against your clit, your arse, did you come?”

“John,” she sighed and nodded. “You know I did. You knotted each piece of rope so I’d come so often my knees barely hold me up any more.”

“How many times?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Monsieur Louis knew—I could see it whenever he looked at me.”

“And his wife?” John slipped his hand along the front of her skirt and pressed his fingers to the knot on her clit.

Her breath caught, a sob and a moan, a plea, and she arched into his touch. Her mouth fell open and her eyes close. John stopped and pulled back. Rose gasped, caught his hand and made a beautiful sounding plea in the back of her throat.

He loved that sound, ached to hear it.

“His wife, Rose?” John rested his fingers just above the knot and waited.

“She knew…” Rose’s eyes opened and she met his. “They wanted to admire your handiwork—I don’t know if they knew about the ropes, the _Shibari_?”

He nodded, stunned at this revelation.

“If they knew about that or thought I wore my egg vibrator.” She shrugged and gasped, eyes slipping closed for a moment at the pull of the ropes. “They wanted a threesome.”

John’s eyebrows shot up. “I…had not expected that. What did you say?”

Rose shook her head. “Told them I was in a relationship and you were the only one I wanted.”

He kissed her, heart swelling at her words, and wondered if now was the time. No, not yet, not now. He’d make it romantic, go all out. Then he’d ask her to marry him.

“They did give me their personal number.” She breathed out a laugh against his lips. “In case I change my mind. Or in case I wanted to invite you, too.”

“Really?” He couldn’t keep the surprise from his voice.

“Don’t worry. I shredded it.”

“And with Finch?” he demanded, suddenly remembering her other meeting.

For the first time in their relationship, Rose blushed. She met his gaze, aroused, defiant, proud. “I kept them on.” She smirked. “Obviously.”

“And did you come?”

“Oh, yes.” Rose nodded. “He sat opposite me and droned on about his plans for the paintings and never realized.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

“Didn’t have to.” Her hips still rocked against his and she sagged a little in his arms. “I’m so sensitive the slightest movement sets me off.”

“How many times?” he demanded, fingers combing through her hair. He pressed her hard to the door, his own hips stilling hers. Rose whimpered and clung to his arms, breathing shallow. “How many times did you come with that idiot sitting across from you?”

“Twice,” she moaned. “Imagined you sitting in your chair.” She jerked her chin over his shoulder. “Pounding into me from behind, the knots rubbing against my clit and arse.”

He growled and kissed her, knees bent as he ground his hips against hers. If that was what she wanted, he’d give that to her, too. His kinky little Rose, so open about her sexuality. So adventurous.

All his.

“John,” she moaned, gasped. Close, she was so close, he heard it in her voice. “John!”

“No, Rose.” He pulled back, teeth tugging her lower lip. Her breath caught on a high pitched whine. “Take off your blouse.”

She didn’t hesitate, simply moved to obey. He took the deep purple silk and hung it on the coatrack. Rose didn’t even blink. From his own coat, he pulled the remaining blue rope.

“Turn around, love.” She did, resting her cheek against the door. Her hips pressed close to the door, but she didn’t move them, smart girl, so obedient. Her arms hung at her sides as she waited. “Do you know what I want of you?”

He looped the rope through the knots he made this morning and slid her hands through them. The loops rested against her wrists; when he turned her back around, her shoulders pulled back, breasts pushed out.

John wanted to see her like that always.

“You want me on my knees,” she whispered.

“I have two more hours of office time. Three students made appointments.”

Her breath caught and she nodded. Eyes dark she didn’t look away, didn’t flinch or step back or waver in the slightest.

John wrapped his hand gently around her arm and guided her to his desk. He helped her beneath it, adjusting the pillow he placed there especially for her knees.

“Well this isn’t going to work.” John stifled a laugh. “So much for that fantasy.”

Breath short, Rose looked at the underside of his desk. “I could manage,” she began. Then shook her head. “Not for two hours.”

“No, the damn thing isn’t high enough.”

Helping Rose stand again, he unbuttoned her skirt and slid the material down her legs. She obediently stepped out of it and John hung it over her blouse. He debated a moment then hung her coat _beside_ her clothing, not overtop to hide them.

Once more he helped her beneath the desk this time sitting cross legged. She moaned, and John was pleased to see that even in that position the knots worked as they were meant to.

“Can you be quiet?”

Rose licked her lips. “Yes, if that’s what you want.”

“It’s what I want, my Rose.”

Her breath caught and she met his gaze. “Yes.”

John honestly had no idea how he was going to keep from fucking her on his desk—again—for the next two hours. Rose, beneath his desk, hands tied behind her back, half naked, was possibly the most erotic thing he ever witnessed. Which said a lot since he thought every position he saw her in was erotic.

“Come for me, my love.” He sat in his chair and watched her. “Show me how you got yourself off this morning.”

Rose whimpered and he instantly stilled her, hand heavy on her shoulder. “No,” he snapped. “I said no sound. Not one, love. Not a whimper, not a gasp. Nothing.”

She whined but pressed her lips together. It was a test for both of them. “Yes.”

“Good. Now.” He removed his hand and watched her. “Come for me.”

Head back, exposing the beautiful curve of her throat, hips jerking erratically, Rose suddenly stiffened. She didn’t cry out, lips white from pressing together, but the beautiful scent of her arousal perfumed the air. John breathed deeply of the enticing scent.

“Can you stay there for the next two hours?”

“Yes,” she breathed, barely audible.

“If at any time you can’t—”

“I will,” she promised, hips still moving against the soft pillow. He doubted she even realized it, not now, not at this stage. “May I touch you?”

“Yes.”

Rose licked her lips. “May I suck your cock?”

His cock desperately wanted that but John shook his head. “Only if you’re a good girl.”

Rose nodded again. “I will be.”

The knock startled them both. Rose shifted on the pillow, stifled a gasp, but continued to move against the ropes.

“Enter!” John snapped.

Rory Williams, part-time nurse, part-time trans-dimensional theoretical student, entered. “Hello, Professor.”

Rose rested her head against his thigh and John combed his fingers through her hair. Even through his trousers he felt her soft, warm breath on his cock and knew she came again. He wanted to watch her. Wanted to bend her backward, hands tied to her ankles, and watch her pleasure herself.

“Rory, have a seat.”

John removed his hand from Rose and waited for Rory to speak. It was going to be a long two hours.  
 ********

Weak, sweaty, so sensitive she wanted to sob, Rose listened to John talk highbrow science with four students, two phone calls, and one professor who sounded a little too flirty for Rose’s liking.

She rested her cheek against his thigh, hard cock enticingly close, and waited. Rose had no idea how much time had passed and didn’t care. John wanted her to stay here during his office hours and she would. Licking her lips, and shifted slightly and sucked in a breath.

John stiffened beneath her cheek but Joan, his flirty colleague, didn’t notice. No matter how often she came, every time she moved just slightly, the silken knots did their job. Her clit throbbed, her arse clenched for something, anything more than the knot snug against it, and Rose desperately wanted John’s cock in her.

In her mouth, in her pussy, in her arse, it didn’t matter. Even as she rocked beneath his desk, face pressed to his thigh to muffle her breathing, even as she came again, Rose wanted him.

Finally, Flirty Joan let herself out and John shoved his chair back from the desk.

She met his gaze, panting for breath, body trembling, shaking from holding herself relatively still for two hours.

“Oh, my beautiful Rose,” John growled. He combed her hair behind her ears. “Look at you. I should keep you bound and tied always.”

Rose whimpered, hips still rocking against the knot. She sobbed but nodded. “Yes.”

“Come here.” He helped her out from beneath the desk and she stretched a little—which, of course, made the knots move. She cried out, arching her back as she came. Again.

“You’re beautiful when you come, my Rose. Flushed and sobbing, unable to stop yourself. Even now I see you moving, your hips jerking against those knots.”

“Yes,” she hissed, sobbed.

“What do you want, my good, beautiful Rose?”

“You,” she breathed and watched his eyes darken. “I want you. I want your cock in my mouth as I kneel here. I want to suck you off in this office, where anyone could walk in.”

John didn’t look away as his fingers methodically unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them, and his pants, to the floor. Rose hungrily eyed his cock, hard and long, and licked her lips. Her mouth watered and she leaned forward.

Settled between his legs, his eyes on her, one hand already tangled in her hair, he watched her. Rose waited for permission.

Finally he nodded.

Moaning, she licked his cock, his tasted exploding over her tongue. Rose stretched up, another orgasm shivering through her as she closed her lips over him. He groaned and she knew he was close. A surge of power shot through her.

How close was he all day? How hard was his cock as he gave his lecture? All because of her. Despite being tied and kneeling before him, Rose felt the power of control and loved it.

She moved her mouth over him, taking him as deep as she could, running her tongue over his tip. His hips jerked and she moaned. His hand tightened in her hair and she reveled in it. When John came undone in her mouth, she allowed herself one final orgasm.

Pulling back, she licked her lips. Rose knew they still glistened with his come, but didn’t move to wipe it away. She knelt before him, perfectly still, panting and exhausted, and quite unsure how she was going to walk out of this office, but powerful.

John opened his eyes and sat up. The pleasure blurring the ice blue told her everything Rose needed to know and she smiled at her lover.

“Rose,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her. “You’re fantastic.”

She smiled against his mouth, body quivering. “Yes,” she breathed.

He helped her stand and quickly untied his work. Almost sorry to feel the ropes fall from her skin, Rose nonetheless sighed in relief when the pressure from the knots also fell from her clit and arse.

“I didn’t know how I was going to walk out of here,” she admitted. Her heart still raced and her breath came short and her legs felt like jelly. “I’m so sensitive I don’t even want to touch myself.”

“I’ll take care of you, my Rose.” 

John helped her dress, careful not to touch her sensitive clit as he smoothed down her skirt and sat her on his desk, kissing her softly. “I’ll always take care of you,” he promised. “Tonight, I’ll pamper you.”

“Hmm,” she hummed and wrapped her arms around him. She expected the pleasurable-pain of the ropes tugging along her skin, but felt only her own muscles move. Yes, she did miss them. It felt strange not having them move with her, rub against her, and she wanted them back.

“I love you,” he said against her mouth. “So damn much.”

“And I you.” Rose tightened her hold on him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her body hadn’t steadied yet, but her breathing finally began to even out. Suddenly she pulled back and glared at him. “Who’s Flirty Joan?”

John chuckled against her lips, fingers light on the back of her neck, as he trailed them down her spine. “The only person to notice your clothing hanging up.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “I hope she was jealous. And that she knows you’re mine.”

“Yes I am, Rose Tyler.”

She shivered at the way he said her name, caressed each syllable as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

“Come on, John.” She slid off the desk, careful with each movement. Her legs weakened and John easily caught her, his strong arms holding her to him. “Take me home.”

“Your wish in my command.”

He took her hand and led her from the office. A woman stood in the hall, talking to Timmy who usually guarded the desk downstairs. Her eyes widened at the sight of Rose and even though she didn’t say a word and John only nodded in acknowledgement, Rose knew who she was.

Flirty Joan.

Rose nodded to Timmy, who looked equally wide eyed. His face flamed scarlet, and poor Timmy promptly ignored them both. John squeezed her hand, and that was all she needed.

“You saved the rope, right?” Rose asked as they walked down the hallway.

“Course. Have plans for that rope, me.” He looked down at her. “I like you bound and kneeling in front of me.”

Her breath hitched. “I like it, too,” she admitted. “I loved it.”

He grinned, that wide, daft grin she loved so much and rarely saw. “As I said, Rose Tyler. Your wish is my command.”


End file.
